


Lazy Afternoon

by TereziMakara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Holly Poly, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They enjoy each other's company, lounging around in the grass, watching the clouds, and napping.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Run/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> These three are sweet, and this was fun to draw! I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/190470797461/some-sweet-rantaroukokichishuuichi-created-for)


End file.
